


Brown Eyes

by shadeblue



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadeblue/pseuds/shadeblue
Summary: Hanzo (sort of) decides to get Jesse a present.





	

            “I don’t think this is a good idea.”

            “What? No! It’s a great idea.”

            “We haven’t planned for it; we have nothing prepared.”

            “Yeah, sure, but that’s not that big of a deal. Everyone will help. We’ll do it together.”

            “It could be a disaster.”

            “Oh, come on, Hanzo,” Hana said, lifting the little pile of fur out of the box and holding it up to his face. “How bad could it be? Besides, imagine how excited McCree will be.”

            And that is how one Hanzo Shimada, former leader of the Shimada clan and current member of the new Overwatch, supposedly formidable dragon, got a puppy for his boyfriend.

            It wasn’t all Hana’s fault. True, if they hadn’t gone into town on the supply together, he may have just walked past the box of small brown and gray puppies with the word FREE scrawled across the side. True, that it had been Hana’s small scream of joy that had caused him to stop at all. And then of course they had to wait to ensure that the puppies all went home, until there was just one wagging its tail and staring up at them with big dark eyes. When Hanzo suggested that this puppy would surely be fine, someone would come along and take it, the gleam in Hana’s eyes had changed in a way that he expected terrified most of their enemies.

Jesse had been talking almost constantly as of late about a dog he had as a child. How much he loved it, how great dogs were, how loyal and sweet. How easy it would be to have a dog at the Watchpoint, because someone was always around. The different ways to train dogs in different languages and on and on. Hanzo listened roughly sixty percent of the time. The rest of the members of Overwatch got the other forty percent.

So now, here he was, arms full of a small dog that did not want to be held by him. It kept wriggling. Despite its small size, it seemed incredibly determined to wiggle its way to freedom by the time Hana got done in the grocery store. Hanzo grunted, pulling back his head when the dog snapped its skull up toward his face. Hanzo held the dog out at arm’s length. They stared each other down like two men about to step onto a battlefield.

Hana wasn’t sure what kind of dog it was. Pale gray, with a square jaw and small triangular ears. Somewhat boxy in the body, with huge paws that promised the dog would someday have enough weight on it to make a difference. A mutt, probably a mix of Pitbull and something else. A wild dog for his wild man.

Hanzo sighed. “It’s not going to be like this, dog. I am in charge. You are the dog. That’s how it will be.”

The puppy watched him for another moment before throwing itself into a full body wiggle that almost succeeded in escape. Hanzo ground his jaw and wondered if Hana would believe that the dog had just run off when she came back.

“Here!” Hana burst out of the store and pushed a bunch of bags at him, smoothly taking the puppy from his hands. The little mongrel relaxed immediately, wagging its tail and licking at her face. Hana pulled something from one of the bags and knelt.

“I got him a leash and collar. I figured McCree might want to pick out bedding and stuff himself, but this way you don’t have to carry him back! I also grabbed some food.” Hana stood back out and held out the end of a bright red leash.  

Hanzo juggled the grocery bags so he could take the leash. “It doesn’t like me. I think it wants a different home.”

“Hanzo, he’s a boy. And I’m sure he likes you, he’s just freaked out. He’s a baby.” Hana picked up the rest of the bags and headed toward their truck. “You just have to take care of him.”

Hanzo glanced down at the dog, now attempting to walk in every direction except the one they were headed in. “Fantastic.”

Hana took the groceries when they get back to the Watchpoint. She waved him off with the puppy and orders to stay away until dinner. Hanzo wasn't sure what she had planned, but it would likely be loud and overwhelming and exciting for everyone but him.  The trickier part was that Jesse had gotten home from a five-day mission last night and they had planned to spend the day together. Now he had to avoid Jesse until Hana’s “dog surprise dinner.”

And he had to spend the day with the dog.

Instead of Jesse, who he hadn't seen for five days.  

Wonderful.

“Well, dog. Let’s…go for a walk.”

They ended up on a long ramble around the perimeter of the facility. It isn’t a walk Hanzo dislikes, in fact he often takes this route when he runs in the mornings. With the dog it’s an entirely different journey. The dog wanted to smell everything, and it constantly pulled on the leash. Hanzo pulled back, gently at first, and then with slightly more force until the dog spun around in a full circle and a strange feeling of guilt spread through his chest. The dog looked up at him, panting.

Hanzo looked at the dog.

The dog looked at Hanzo.

A soft wind blew through Gibraltar.

Hanzo’s phone beeped gently. Then again. The dog growled a little. It sounded like the coffee grinder Jesse sometimes used. Hanzo glanced down at his phone: **2 NEW MESSAGES FROM J. MCCREE.** He put the phone back in his pocket. The dog took the leash in its mouth and started to walk away. Hanzo tugged the leash, gently.

“No, dog. We have to stay away from the facility until dinner. You’re to be a surprise.”

The dog kept tugging. Hanzo stood still. Irresistible force, immovable object. Dog, meet dragon. After a few minutes, of his own volition, Hanzo started walking in the direction the dog wanted to go. They could do another wide loop. His phone beeped again. Hanzo turned the sound off and tried to steer the dog away from the buildings of the Watchpoint toward the cliffs.

They wandered for about an hour before the puppy seemed to lose some steam. He laid down in the soft grass before the land became rocky and slick. Hanzo settled into the grass a little way away from the puppy. He checked the time on his phone. Only…three hours until dinner. Perfect.

He had three more messages from Jesse. It was easier to ignore them then to come up with some lie. Hana would make something up. Hanzo leaned back in the grass, listening to the waves crash below while the puppy snored softly.

“—zo! Hanzo!”

Hanzo sat bolt upright, spending a few precious seconds getting his bearings. Outside. No weapons. Alone. No—the dog. Right—

He turned to see a tall solid man draped in red heading across the field.

Hanzo glanced down at the dog, now fully awake and watching Jesse approach.

“Shoot—” He scrambled to his feet, trying to push the puppy behind him. Of course, he refused to go, winding the leash between Hanzo’s legs.

“Hanzo!” Jesse called again. He waved one hand. “Hey, sweetheart! Where you been? I’ve been callin’—”

At this point, the dog tried a new tactic. He bolted forward, perhaps attempting to run, or greet Jesse, or perhaps just planning to do exactly what occurred. In their struggle, the leash had wrapped completely around Hanzo’s ankles, so when the dog ran forward, the leash pulled him completely off his feet.

One moment, he was trying to figure out how to reasonably wave Jesse away. The next, he was flat on his back again.

“Fuck,” he said softly.

“Darlin’!”

Hanzo heard the heavy step of Jesse running across the field. He didn’t move very quickly or quietly, his man.

“Shoot, Hanzo, are you—what the--?”

Hanzo sat up to see Jesse standing a few feet away, looking down at the puppy jumping up on his shins. Of course the dog liked Jesse. Everyone and everything with sense liked Jesse. Maybe the dog had a bit of sense.

Hana was going to be annoyed.

“I’m fine.” Hanzo untangled the leash from his ankles. “Jesse, this is the dog.”

“The dog?” Jesse had knelt to let the puppy jump on his knees, stroking one hand over his ears.

“He’s for you.” Hanzo stood up. “We found a box of free dogs in town.”

Jesse looked up from the puppy. “Huh?”

Now Hanzo wondered if maybe this had been a bad idea. One of those things someone talks about, but doesn’t really want to happen.

“Well, you’ve been talking…a lot, recently, about dogs. And the Watchpoint is large, so other people would be around to take care of the dog when you have to be away. I…can help.”

Jesse doesn’t say anything. He stares at Hanzo, lap full of puppy. The dog is wriggling his entire body, but this time it seems in an effort to get Jesse to play with him rather than to escape.

“But we don’t have to keep him. I’m sure someone in town would adopt him, if it’s too much.  I should have called, but Hana insisted. I shouldn’t have assumed.” Hanzo hated this. It only happened with Jesse. Usually when someone wasn’t talking, Hanzo just waited. With Jesse, it always felt like a failing of some kind. Like he’d done something to hurt him.

Jesse looked back down at the puppy. “You…got me a dog?”

“Well…” Hanzo tried to parse something from Jesse’s tone. “Yes?”

“Oh,” Jesse said softly. His big hands scooped up the puppy easily. The little dog looked somehow smaller and happier in his arms. He twisted in Jesse’s arms and licked the bottom of his beard. The brim of Jesse’s hat covered his eyes. “Well, hello, sweetheart.”

Hanzo’s entire body relaxed. He knew that tone. That soft, low tone. The thick way Jesse spoke when each word was loaded with emotion.

“So, do you want to keep him?” Hanzo smiled gently.

“Hanzo—” The word came out choked, soft.

“Jesse?” Hanzo stepped closer, gently pushing back the brim of Jesse’s hat so he could see the other man’s face.

Tears slid down Jesse’s face. He was running his hand over the puppy’s head over and over, touching the soft fur of his ears. The puppy seemed thrilled beyond reason. Hanzo could understand that.

“Jesse, what’s wrong? If there’s an issue, we don’t—” Hanzo could feel panicked words bubbling up in his throat. He’d never seen Jesse cry like this. Choke up sometimes, when he’d been drinking and started talking about the Blackwatch days, but never real tears. And never anything this messy. The tears kept coming, even as Jesse waved Hanzo off.

“It’s okay, I’m okay. I just—oh, damn, Hanzo. You got me a puppy!” Now Jesse laughed, wiping away tears with his free hand. “Hey, hey, little guy. You wanna live with us?”

Hanzo found himself smiling. He didn’t care for dogs. He didn’t care much for pets. But anything that made his man light up like that was worth some inconvenience.

Jesse reached out and wrapped his hand around the back of Hanzo’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. It only lasted a moment before the puppy yelped.

Hanzo pulled back. “That isn’t going to work, dog.”

Jesse laughed. “Oh, darlin’, I think we squished him.” More tears rolled down his cheeks, vanishing into his beard. He scrubbed determinedly at his face with one hand, sniffing.

“I’m not sure he likes me.”

They began to move slowly back toward the buildings of the Watchpoint. Jesse didn’t put the puppy down. The puppy seemed to love it. He certainly didn’t try to fight his way to freedom.

“Aw, he’ll get there. Right, pup? You just gotta wear him down.” Jesse scratched the dog’s back. Hanzo wasn’t sure if Jesse meant the puppy or him. “He have a name?”

“No.”

“Sure,” Jesse said. He shifted the weight of the puppy to one arm and grabbed Hanzo’s hand. “Well, we’ll think of something good.”

Hanzo smiled. “Alright. But Jesse?”

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

“He won’t be sleeping on the bed.”

“Course, babe.” Jesse beamed at him, and then at the little gray dog flopped in his arms. “No problem.”

Later that night, when Hanzo lay dozing off to the sound of Jesse snoring, he felt a small weight on the end of the bed. A small bundle of warmth pressed against his side. Well, one night couldn’t hurt. He could work on training the dog in the morning. For now, Hanzo pressed himself against Jesse on one side, and the puppy on the other. A good day, overall.

A good dog for his good man.

 

 

 


End file.
